Schibukai
Overview The Shichibukai is one of the most prestigious title's any pirate can achieve, the full title being Oka Shichibukai (王下七武海 Ōka Shichibukai?, literally meaning "Royal Seven Military Seas"). These are seven of the most notorious pirates, handpicked by the world government to ally and mutually benefit each off of each other. Schibukai are often referred to as "Government dogs" and are typically frowned upon by other pirates, by breaking the rules of being a pirate and joining the world government. Currently our World Government has selected two notorious pirates who have made a name for themselves to be their Shichibukai, their names are as follows: 1. StarDdrago, Captain of the Star Dragon pirates, an exceptional crew containing 3 powerful Devil Fruit holders and StarDdrago himself, a wielder of the powerful Busoshoku Haki. He prefers to fight using his sword as he is a prodigious swordsman, strong enough to hold the position of Shichibukai 2. SomeSlayer, this man has earned himself a fearsome reputation, this powerful man stays unknown, his current whereabouts as well as if he wields a Devil Fruit are unknown however he has been sending in many pirate heads he has claimed in battle to the World Government. Becoming a "Government Dog" There can only be seven warlords of the sea, thus making it impossible to join this prestigious unit unless a spot becomes vacant (typically by death/ betrayal). The World Government has only 2 Shichibukai recruited, meaning 5 more spots are up for the taking. Any pirate may choose to try to become the next Shichibukai '''and fill in that which is vacant, but one must exhibit his/ her strength against other pirates and/ or have an enormous reputation among pirates. One must also pledge loyalty to the World Government (this ironically encourages pirates to gain infamy to become a Shichibukai) by making a pact with the Gorosei. In times of war the '''Shichibukai are expected to fight alongside the marines, as part of their service to the World Government, how, ever other than that they are fairly free to do as they please as long as they swear to divide whatever they plunder from pirates with the World Government. Benefits of being a Shichibukai The main benefit of being deemed a "Shichibukai" is the fearsome reputation that comes with it. All pirates that reside within the grand line recognize the title and fear it, and those who bear it, and although may frown upon the idea of a pirate allying with the World Government, they also recognize the sheer strength one must exhibit to be reputed as such. They also receive special perk's that come with the title, such as the Enemy Ship Capture Warrant (敵船拿捕許可状 Tekisen Daho Kyoka-jō?) which allows any of the 7 Warlords to legally plunder other pirates and uncivilized lands. This title grants you technical immunity from the World Government, and any bounty you had attained before achieving the title is erased, how, ever the World Government can decide at any time if you are full-filling you're duties as Shichibukai and if not can exile you immediately. Along with the exile, it is proven that an even higher bounty than that you had previous to becoming Shichibukai is given to those who do not commit fully to this position.